


Draw, o coward.

by peppermintscoobysnacks



Category: Continue?Show, Game Grumps, JonTron - Fandom
Genre: Barry not included., Gen, JonTron FTW!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintscoobysnacks/pseuds/peppermintscoobysnacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is back for blood. Danny's gonna give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw, o coward.

"Welcome to Game Grumps, today we're playing Mario Kart Wii." Danny said, beginning the first episode of the latest Vs. series. "I love this game!" Arin said, "It's waaaay better than all the other Mario Karts combined!" Just as they were about to begin playing, they suddenly heard a voice yelling "I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN'T HAVING THAT SHIT!" A huge hole was blasted through the wall, revealing Arin's old partner Jon and his bird Jacques. "Jon? I thought you left for New York a long time ago." Arin said. "What're you doing in our basement, get outta here!" Danny added. "I have come to reclaim my position of Not-So-Grump by any means necessary" Jon said, as Jacques readied another laser. "Fuck off, Jon! You made your choice, and now I am king of the Grumps!" Danny replied. Jacques then disintegrated Danny where he stood. Ross, having heard the commotion, ran into the room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ross yelled, "You killed him! He was my best friend and you killed him!" "Yes," Jon replied, "and now I'm going to kill you! By the time I'm through, I will be the last Grump standing!" He then ordered Jacques to kill Ross. "You bastard!" Arin shouted, "I shall avenge you, fellow Grumps!" Arin then drew his light saber and deflected Jacques' laser blast directly into the robotic bird's face. His weapon destroyed, Jon appeared to be defeated, when suddenly Paul from Continue? appeared, his grenade launcher at the ready. "Just in time, new best friend!" Jon rejoiced. But no sooner had Paul arrived before he was swiftly cut down by Arin's saber. Arin then turned to Jon. "Draw, o Coward." he said, waving the tip of the Light saber in Jon's face. "I didn't want it to have to come to this," Jon replied, "but you've left me no choice." He then drew a dis-integrator ray from his back pocket, and instantly vaporized his former companion. "Finally," Jon said, his reign of terror completed, "I can bring this show back on the path to glory!" Suddenly, Barry leapt from the shadows and killed Jon with his samurai sword. "Farewell, old friends." Barry lamented, as he stood over their dismembered corpses and wept. Suzy entered with some cookies to see if anyone wanted any, but Barry told her to fuck off, so she did, and was never seen again. Barry then collected his things, and began an epic quest across Southern California looking for another job. Eventually he teamed up with the newly widowed Ninja Brian to form a new version of his old band Shalom on the Range, now called Shalom on the Dojo. Then they got married and had a bunch of test tube babies and won every Grammy ever for the rest of eternity because they were just that good.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you still reading? Get outta here. GET OUTTA HERE!


End file.
